Kiss of the Muse: What is Forbidden
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Nick/Khloe Sedgwick, and Nick/Juliette. When Nick gets Khloe Sedgwick pregnant, a new, strange adventure begins. Starts with Kiss of the Muse and goes from there. AU. Nick/Juliette/Khloe threeway relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss of the Muse: What is Forbidden**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M**

Khloe kissed Nick softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss, and Nick felt himself growing hard to the young woman's kiss. She pulled off her jacket, pressing Nick against the wall and kissing him again. Nick pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it to the side, leaving her standing with her upper half wearing nothing but a bra, which the Grimm unhooked, revealing her small, firm and perky breasts. She unbuckled his pants, which fell to the floor, then pulled his shirt off, kissing him again. She pulled down his underwear, and he stepped out, leaving him standing completely nude as he made out with Khloe. His hands deftly pulled down her pants, then her panties. He kissed her again, and then picked her up and carried her to the bed. He set her down gently, and then grabbed her legs. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance, and she let out a moan. He pushed himself into her tight snatch, causing her to let out a gentle moan. He slammed himself deeper, then began to pump in and out as she moaned. Soon, they cummed together, Nick shooting his seed into her as he attempted to pull out, that bit of common sense remaining, and her juices mixing with his on his cock. He pulled out the rest of the way, and she smiled before rising from the bed and getting on her knees on the floor. She took his length in her mouth and began to suck. She used one of her hands to jerk him off as she sucked his cock. Before he could cum again, she stopped, laying on the bed, this time on her stomach, with her ass pointing towards him. Needing no further invitation, Nick advanced, pushing himself inside her tight asshole and pumping in and out until he cummed with a scream, not even attempting to pull out this time. His seed filled her ass.

 **Should I continue this? Should it be a multiple chapter Nick/Khloe romance, or just a one night stand?**

 **Ahsoka1248**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss of the Muse: What is Forbidden**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M**

Nick sighed as he signed a form while sitting at his desk in the precinct.

"Detective Burkhardt!"

He glanced up.

"Yeah?"  
"There's a Khloe Sedgwick here to see you? She says it's important."

Nick groaned.

"Alright. Send her back."

After a minute, the Musai walked to where Nick was sitting.  
"Nick, we need to talk."

"What do you want, Khloe? You know what we did a month ago was a mistake."  
"If you feel that way about it, I guess you don't want to be around to be a father," she said, wheeling away from him.

"Wait, what? Are you pregnant?"  
"Yes, Nick. I'm carrying your child."

"Khloe, I have a girlfriend, who I love. If you think I'm going to leave her just because you, a woman I don't even really know, happen to be carrying my child, you're crazy."  
"I'm not asking you to leave her. I'm simply asking you to be around to be a father. I...I can't do it. I can't raise a child all by myself, Nick."

Khloe was clearly trying to appeal to Nick's humanity, and unfortunately for him, it was working.

"Fine. I'll talk to Juliette. Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement...She knows about Wesen, and she knows what you are. Maybe if I explain that your Wesen powers made me sleep with you and I got you pregnant, and then I say that you need help raising the child, maybe she'll put up with it. Tell you what, come by my house tonight. But don't go up to the door until I arrive. I'll go talk to Juliette, and then I'll have you come in. Understand?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss of the Muse: What is Forbidden**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M**

 **A/N: I really wish Khloe was on the list of characters for Grimm fanfictions.**

"Juliette, can we talk? It's important."  
Juliette nodded, and Nick sat down. He patted the couch next to him, and told her to sit down.  
"Juliette, I made a mistake. Remember that business with Khloe Sedgwick?"

"Yeah. I do, why?"

"When I was under her influence...I...I slept with her."

A brief flash of hurt crossed Juliette's face, then it was gone.  
"You have to understand, I wasn't fully in control of myself. She was influencing me. If I was fully in control of myself, I wouldn't have. Anyway, she came by the precinct today."  
"Oh? What did she want?"

"She came to tell me she's pregnant. She says the baby is mine. Which is entirely possible. She wants me to be around to be a father for the baby."

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to leave me to be with her to be a father for the baby?"  
"No, Juliette. I'm not. I was hoping we could come to some sort of an arrangement."  
"What kind of arrangement?"

"One where I'm still dating you, but I'm available as a father for the baby."  
"I think we might be able to work something out. Granted, it'll be awkward at first, but I understand where you're coming from, even if I've never been in that position."

"Alright. Khloe!"

The Musai walked in.

"Khloe, this is Juliette Silverton. My girlfriend. Juliette, this is Khloe Sedgwick."

"Can I talk to you in private, Juliette?"

"Anything you have to say to her can be said in front of me, Khloe."

"No, no it's fine, Nick."  
Juliette and Khloe walked into a room by themselves.

"Juliette, I'm sorry. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. I can't say I wouldn't have seduced him, after all, seducing men is just part of my nature, but I certainly wouldn't have slept with him."

"No, it's fine, Khloe. I don't hold any grudges," Juliette said sincerely.

"Thank you, Juliette. You have no idea how happy that makes me, that I slept with your boyfriend and you aren't mad at either of us."

Juliette nodded, then put her hand on Khloe's arm.

"Maybe we can be friends, Khloe. I know we're certainly going to be seeing a lot of each other, if you and Nick are going to both be parents for the child. Hey, you can live here, if Nick's alright with that. It'll certainly make parenting easier for the both of you."

* * *

 _Two Months Later..._

Khloe smiled flirtatiously at Juliette, who had become a good friend, despite the initial awkwardness of the whole thing. She had been constantly flirting with both Juliette and Nick. The Musai had managed to fall in love with both of them. Khloe was sometimes glad neither one noticed the flirting, because she knew that each probably wouldn't appreciate her flirting with the other. Juliette gave her a funny look, and Khloe suddenly suspected that perhaps the gig was up and Juliette was onto her.

"Are you flirting with me, Khloe Sedgwick?"

"No," Khloe lied nervously.

"I can tell you're lying, Khloe. Don't worry, it doesn't bother me. I've also noticed you flirting with Nick. You know what, though?"  
"What?"  
"I've taken a bit of a shine to you myself. I think I'm in love with you. I mean, I still love Nick, but I think I love you too."

"Hmm. That's the same thing with me, I'm in love with both of you."


End file.
